Lust for the Spineless Git?
by PRINCESSxMALF0Y26
Summary: Hermione is head girl&Draco is head boy.  Draco IS a naughty naughty boy. Will the Gryffindor Queen give it up, or just ignore the bastard?  it's my first DracoxHermione fic. R&R would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of these Characters. J.K. Rowling does. i own the plot though. i also wished i owned Draco Malfoy. [

_

* * *

_

_'Are they out of their minds?! Merlin's pants! I can't even quite imagine it at all. Sharing, a room, with Ferret face? NO WAY!!'_

Hermione had just gotten a letter from PROFESSOR McGONAGALL, stating that she had the position of Head Girl, and the she would be sharing the head's common room with none other than the Prince of all Purebloods, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione did not know that all her ruckus making could be heard from down below.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright up there?" Asked Hermione's mother.

"w – what? Oh, sorry about that mum, I'll be down in a bit."

Hermione packed all her things, and changed into her Dress Robes for school.

"Mum, I - I can't believe I'm Head girl! But there's another part to it, I have to –"

Hermione was cut off because her father came in, and congratulated her.

"what was that dear?"

"Oh, right mum. I have to share the common room with Draco Malfoy. You know, that boy I've been telling you about."

"Hermione, it can't be that bad, you've been talking about him all summer, even before you received the letter."

Hermione didn't think of it, until her mother mentioned it. Her mother was right. All Hermione ever talked about was Draco Malfoy all summer. She didn't know why, and she didn't have any other explanation.

"Hu – huh? Oh, right. That retched –" cut off once again by her father.

"Now Hermione, no need to use such words."

'_Whatever, he's still the stupid git that he is, none the less that he's an ugly ferret face.'_ Hermione murmured under her breath.

She made her way up to her room, and gathered her things, and said her goodbyes to her mother and father. When she got to London, she quickly fastened her pace and got to Platform 9 & ¾ less than 5 minutes then her regular walk. As she was about to enter, Hogwarts Express, she heard someone shout out to her.

'_Who in Merlin's pants could that be? It can't be Ron and Harry, because they're already inside waiting for me.'_

"Oi, Mudblood! This is going to be a wonderful year, won't –"

"Shutup ferret face! And leave me the bloody hell alone!"

* * *

i know, it's Short. But i'm working on it. Anyone want to give me ideas?? It's not just about their romance, it's about LUST. R&R! thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Man, he's got the nerves.'_ murmured Hermione as she walked into the compartment that was occupied by Harry and Ron.

"Ha – Harry!"

Harry was disturbed and didn't notice that Hermione was in front of him. He was staring right past her shoulders.

"Oi, Mate, what are you looking at?" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances in confusion.

"Wha – what? Oh… Nothing. It was just Cho."

"You two will _never_ guess who I just bumped into. Merlin's pants. Why of all people it had to be _him_?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and sat back next to Ron.

"Well, come off it 'Mione, who was it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, 'Mione, it can't be _that bad_ can it?" Harry butted in.

"Oh goodness. It was, it was… Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Hermione. They both were wondering why it was so hard for Hermione to say Malfoy's name.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked as Hermione slid to Ron's shoulders.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! Wake up! _Aguamenti_!" Water burst out of Harry's wand, and Hermione got up, quite shocked.

"What ha – happened to _me_?" She was quite aware that something had happened to _her_ and only her.

Harry and Ron couldn't quite put their finger on it, but Hermione just passed out, with no apparent reason. They told her that they were just talking about how Hermione bumped into Draco before she entered the Hogwarts Express.

"Honestly 'Mione, you gave us a bit of a scare there." Ron said while nodding his head.

"Well, I really don't know either Ron – Harry, are _you_ alright?"

"Erm… I'm fine. Ron, have you seen Ginny?"

"Well, I saw her get on the train with Dean. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking." Harry was nervous because he had already promised Ron he'd stay away from Ginny for awhile.

'_Boys, they don't ever pucker up and tell a girl how they truly feel, especially these two. Ron can't express it in words, and Harry's just a blabber mouth'_

Hermione giggled while talking amongst herself.

"Anything off the cart dears?" The Lady who was pushing the trolley came by to the trio's compartment.

Hermione got up and started looking at the trolley.

"A box of Drooble's for me" mouthed Ron

"a pumpkin pastie for me 'Mione" mouthed Harry also.

"Uhm, one box of Drooble's and two pumpkin pasties."

Just as Hermione was going to pay, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to the trolley.

"Oi, Granger, you look a bit, flushed?" Malfoy gave his famous smirk.

"What's it to you Malfoy? Since when do you ask these kinds of questions? Get lost."

"Thank you very much." The Trolley Lady spoke to Hermione.

"And, what about you dear?" referring to Malfoy.

"Nothing really," Now Malfoy was peering into the compartment where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in. "Weasel Bee, Potty. Honestly, it's useless talking to you _two_, see you three on school grounds," Then Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Granger."

'_what the hell was that about? What in Merlin's pants is Malfoy up to?'_ Hermione was quite shocked because she _almost_ had a civilized conversation with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go! CRABBE, GOYLE! I said let's go, we need to change into our dress robes. NOW!"

The trio kept looking back at each other and wondered what just happened. Malfoy never walked all the way to their compartment before, never the less was he ever concerned about Hermione's color less face.


	3. Chapter 3

i was not quite pleased with Chapter 2. But, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. i reassure some of you, who were curious about HarryxCho, that in Chapter 5, there'll be a brief moment about them. ENJOY! - PRINCESSxMALF0Y26

* * *

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the station, and all the students started filing outside the train. As usual, the first years were the ones to get off the train, and walk toward the boats. All the other years took the carriages to school. When they got to the front of Hogwarts, the students walked promptly to the Great Hall. 

Harry, Ron & Hermione were in front of everyone else in their house, and so was Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle. Professor McGonagall rushed towards the front of the students and called out to Hermione & Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger!"

"What does Professor McGonagall want with you and Malfoy, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione had forgotten to tell Harry and Ron about her being the head girl, and that Malfoy was head boy. Same goes with Draco. He never mentioned to Crabbe and Goyle that he made head boy. But he wasn't ashamed of it at all, he wanted to brag about it as much as he could.

"Oh, it's head business. I'll tell you two later. See you inside in a moment." Hermione blabbered in a rush.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, as you two know, you've made head boy and girl. Now there are some things I would like to clarify with you, but as of now, it's not the time to discuss. Please meet me here after the ceremony. Thank you, and also, welcome back."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Hermione & Draco said it at the same time.

Hermione gave Draco that look that she always gave him, but Draco reacted differently.

"Honestly Granger, I love it when you give me the menacing look. It turns me on." With his famous smirk, he walked towards his house table and same with Hermione.

'_What was that about? Now, I really believe that slimy git is up to something.'_

"So, what did Professor talk to you _two_ about?" Asked Ron, showing a lot of curiosity.

"Oh… I'm sorry I forgot to mention to you two, that I made head girl,"

"Really, wow! Congratulations 'Mione!" seeing as she was cut off by the two.

"There's more to it. I have to share a common room with the head boy. And the head boy happens to be Malfoy."

"WHAT?! MALFOY? As in _MALFOY?!_" yelled out the two.

Draco who was a table away from the three, heard Harry & Ron scream his name out loud.

'_What the bloody hell are those two yelling about? And what does it have to do with ME?'_

"Draco, why are those two idiots talking about you?" Goyle asked in confusion.

Draco searched the Gryffindor table for Hermione and finally spotted her. He looked at her with a decent look and then looked away.

'_What am I doing? That's Granger! I can't be looking at her that way. I might give the wrong impression, because it looks like I quite fancy her a bit. NO WAY! Fancy? GRANGER? I've gone mental!'_

"Wha – what Oh, I don't know. I could care less." Draco sighed, when in fact; he wanted to know what was Hermione telling those two gits.

The ceremony ended and all the students were heading to their common rooms.

"Harry, Ron, I have to meet Professor McGonagall. I'll seek some time later to talk to you guys."

"Alright Hermione." Harry and Ron started to blend in with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Hermione headed off to where McGonagall said they should meet.

"Don't give me that look Malfoy."

"What? I'm not giving you a look Granger. Besides, what makes you think I'd want to look at you that way, you _mud blood_." Draco thought he'd start the night off with a bit of a teasing.

"Mr. Malfoy, as a head boy, I should not be hearing you use such words. None the less to the head girl. Now,"

"Sorry."

"Very well. Now, shall we discuss your duties as head boy & girl? If you did not know, head boy & girl share ONE common room. This common room consists of two bedrooms and one bathroom. Are there any questions so far?"

"One bathroom Professor?" Hermione looked worried.

"Why, is this going to be a problem Miss Granger?"

"Not at all Professor." Hermione sighed.

"Professor, so two bedrooms huh? Not Bad. Now, what about our duties?" Malfoy seemed quite pleased.

"Oh, yes. You two, as you know were Prefects before. It will almost be the same. At night, you two shall stroll the corridors and make sure everyone is in their common rooms. Now, let us walk this way, and I will lead you two to your common room."

'_This is going to be a lovely night. I wonder what I could do with Granger. Seeing as it will only be the two of us in one common room. OH THE JOY. I could do so many things to her.'_ Malfoy gave a laugh at the thought of the torture he could do to Hermione.

"Now, I will leave you two here to decide on what your password should be."

Draco and Hermione were now facing each other. Hermione was turning a bit scarlet and Draco noticed.

"Blushing now, are we Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy. Now think of a password!"

"Don't deny it. I know you fancy me Granger."

"Fancy, YOU? Although you're attractive Malfoy, I'd NEVER fancy someone like you. You, spineless git!"

"Aw, I'm quite flattered Granger. You find me attractive. Why thank you. Spineless git, aye? What's this, your pet name for me?"

"No you idiot. Fine, if you don't want to come up with a password, then I will. _Irreversible_."

The picture moved, who was a Man with a sword at hand.

"That will do."

"_Irreversible?_ What's irreversible Granger?"

"Nothing! Just get in. it wouldn't matter to you any how."

"Getting a little pushy are we Granger? I like this feisty side of you. It's a bit of a turn on. Oh no Madame, after YOU." Draco smirked and followed Hermione in.

* * *

go on, Read & Review. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

'_What a stupid git. Wait a minute, why is he walking behind me?'_ Hermione thought it was a bit strange that Draco let her walk into their common room first.

"Wow, this looks promising, doesn't it Granger?"

"Yes, I suppose. Well, I shall get started on my reading because _we_ have doubles Potions tomorrow early in the morning." Hermione suggested. She sat in the couch that was in front of Draco.

Draco just sat there looking at Hermione immensely. He didn't know why, but he liked looking into her deep brown eyes. When suddenly he heard cracking noises from outside their common room window.

"Wha – what was _that_?"

Hermione started giggling very loud and then she burst into tears because she was laughing so hard.

"My goodness Malfoy. Up till now?"

"What do you mean 'up till now', Granger?"

"You don't remember our first year Malfoy?"

"What of it?"

"Fine, let's go back to our first year at Hogwarts, shall we?"

"Uh-huh whatever." Draco said under his breath. He knew exactly what Hermione was talking about.

"Remember when me, Harry & Ron were at Hagrid's house, and you went spying on us?"

"Yeah, and so?"

"Then we got detention for it?"

"Yes, Granger, this is all very fascinating and all, but where are you going with this?"

She couldn't stop but she wanted to laugh out so bad.

"You were paired up with Harry to go looking for the unicorn. Then when you saw _something_ approach you two. This made you run screaming your head off with Fang right behind you!" Hermione started laughing some more.

"Oh, very funny _mud blood_. Really." Being the sarcastic king that he was.

"Fine, don't have a laugh at it. But honestly Malfoy, you're 16. And I thought you were a _manly man_. Guess not."

"What do you mean 'Manly Man', Granger?"

"What? Oh. Nothing. Never mind. Well, I'm going off to bed." Just as Hermione turned around, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Malfoy, let go of me. LET GO!"

Draco swung Hermione over to the couch, and forced her to lay down. Now he was on top of her.

'_I wonder what's going through Granger's head right now.'_

Draco's face was nearly millimeters away from Hermione's. He could hear her heavy breathing.

"Get off me Malfoy. NOW."

"No Granger, now you listen. When I haven't excused you, you do not walk away from me." He was getting closer and closer to Hermione's lips. Then he tilted his head over to Hermione's ear.

"NOW, you may go."

Hermione pushed him off, and then she turned scarlet red.

"You stupid perverted PIG!" Hermione started cursing under her breath.

"What's that Granger?"

"NOTHING! GOOD NIGHT!"

Draco who was now quite satisfied with what he has just done decides to head up to his dormitory and call it a night. On the other hand, Hermione can't sleep at all.

'_What was that all about? Is he trying to seduce me?! Well, not that I would want him to anyways. Ew. No way'_ Hermione couldn't help herself, she kept pacing back and forth in her dorm thinking about how she would face Draco the next morning.

"Good morning Granger."

Hermione walked past him as if she didn't hear a thing. Draco notice and he rushed to the door.

"What's got your knickers in knot, _mud blood_?"

"Shut up Malfoy. Get out of the way."

"God Granger. Honestly, you know nothing, do you? All you ever do is stuff your head into your books. You never even bother to look up."

"Just move aside, please."

"Alright Granger. Whatever. Do as you please."

They both headed off to the great hall to get breakfast. Hermione wasn't quite sure if she should mention to Harry and Ron what Draco did to her.

* * *

it's a bit shorter then i had expected. Really. tell me what you think so far. The intimacy has not really **kicked in**. That's just the start of how Draco will torture Hermione. Making her think that she's obviously wanted. when in fact . . . [ Wait for the next chapter. R&R. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n; Sorry I took awhile to type up Chapter 5. And I would also like to apologize once more, b/c I said in previous Chapters that chapter 5 would mention Harry/Cho. Evidently, I did not. School had just started, and I was quite blank for a while. So, it took me longer than I thought to come up w/ Chapter 5. It's a bit short. Well, I will start jotting down notes for chapters 6&7. Please, do tell me what you think of this chapter. ENJOY!

- PRINCESSxMALF0Y26 _k a t_ h r i n e

* * *

'_I do not have the slightest intentions of facing him at all today. After what he did.'_

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table & grabbed a plate, picked up a few breakfast foods, and sat down beside Harry, and was facing Ron. Hermione had the most obvious blank expression on her face, but on the other hand Ron, who had a satisfactory grin on his face; was shoving down plenty of food down his throat nearly enough to make him choke.

"Ronald, will you stop?"

"Stop? What for Hermione?"

"Do you want to over bloat yourself?"

"Well, look at you. You're barely touching your food. Mind you, are you going to eat that?"

"No."

"May I, have it?

"Sure, indulge yourself."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Wha – what? Oh. Yes, I reassure you Harry. I'm quite well."

"You cannot fool me' Mione. I AM you're best friend."

"Harry, I'm perfectly fine. Honest."

"Alright."

As Harry went back to eating, Hermione couldn't help herself. So she looked back over her shoulder and started searching the Slytherin table for the platinum blonde haired boy and finally spotted him. But as to her shock, the boy had his hand over a pug faced, black haired girl that went by the name _Pansy Parkinson_. Hermione over heard Pansy talking to Draco in her deep, but slightly high pitched voice.

"Oh _Drakie-Poo_. I adore you."

"Now, Now Pansy. I already know that."

"How?"

"Well, a lot of women fancy me."

Hermione turned back around and started muttering under her breath.

"'_A lot of women fancy me'_ I believe not. That Malfoy, thinks he's the sex god of the whole wizarding world. I reckon he's not good at _anything_ at all."

"Not good at what, Granger?"

Hermione hadn't noticed that while she was muttering under her breath, Draco had already stood up and made his way to the Gryffindor table just in time to hear Hermione talking about him.

"None of your business _Malfoy_. And Besides, why would you possible care about what people think of you?"

"Actually, I don't. But since it came from you, I'd love to know."

"I reassure you Malfoy, that it –"

"Just shut up and leave us alone Malfoy." Harry stood up, enraged. Ron just shook his head up & down because he still had food filled in his mouth, and could not seem to swallow.

"Fine, have it your way then Potty. Oh, and Weasel Bee, trying to end up in the infirmary are we?"

Draco walked away, pleased and once again put his arm around Pansy.

"Err Hermione, _what_ exactly were saying about Malfoy?"

"Hu – huh? Oh, nothing. That was nothing. Really."

"Well, you better head on out 'Mione, _you do have_ double potions. You would not want Snape criticizing you early in the morning, now would you?"

"Well, you do have a point there. Alright, I'll meet up with you two later."

"Buheiii Miioonee!" Hermione could barely make it out, but she knew what Ron was trying to say.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n; HELLO! Well, here we are. Chapter six of _Lust for the Spineless Git?_ is up. i do wish it were a bit longer. But, i suppose this'll do. Hope you DRAMIONE shippers out there enjoy this chapter. i do not know how long this Story will be. But i do want to make is LONG AS POSSIBLE. For any confusion. Here i will clear things up before you read on. Ron, is getting jealous over Draco, b/c Hermione seems to be spending an awful lot of time with him. None the less they DO share a common room with each other. in other words, Ron wants to spend some time with Hermione. Harry on the other hand, is still in fact infatuated with Cho. i know this story is suppose to be about DRACO/HERMIONE. But, having Ron jealous must make this more intriguing, right? well, on with ya'. TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THOUGHTS ARE AS OF THIS POINT! Hehe.

- PRINCESSxMALF0Y26

* * *

Hermione could not get her mind off the scene she had just encountered.

'_Why did Draco have his arm around Pansy? HANG ON; I JUST CALLED MALFOY BY HIS FIRST NAME! This is getting out of hand. I cannot seem to contain myself.'_

"Miss Granger, MISS GRANGER!"

"Ye – yes Professor?"

"Stop wandering about in your thoughts and quickly get into your seat."

"Yes Professor Snape."

"Now, I shall assign each and every one of you – "

"Sorry we're late Professor, Ron couldn't swallow his breakfast." Harry explained why they were tardy.

"I do not care Mr. Potter. This is the third time you and Mr. Weasley have been late to my class. This is becoming very redundant of you two. Now, take your seats."

"Yes sir." Ron & Harry said in unison.

"I will assign each and every one of you a partner. I do not care if you dislike your partner in my choosing. Like so; Miss Granger and Malfoy. You two will be partners."

"WHAT?!"

"Is there a problem Miss Granger, or should I deduct points from Gryffindor?"

"_No_, there is no problem Professor. Sorry."

Every one else was assigned their partners. Dean was with Seamus, Ron was with Lavender, and Harry was with Luna.

"Fascinating subject, potions. Although I have a hard time trying to figure out which ingredients I should put into my cauldron. You _are_ going to help me, Right Harry?" Luna said with her sweet voice.

"Yea – Yeah." Harry could not take his eyes off Cho who was partnered with Goyle.

"Now, if every one would open their books to page Seven hundred and thirteen."

"Granger. GRANGER."

"WHAT Malfoy?"

"Why so red?"

"I am NOT RED!" Hermione had not realized she shrieked out loud.

"Miss Granger! That will be detention tonight at 7."

Draco laughed.

"And the same goes for you Malfoy. Is it funny NOW?"

"DAMNIT GRANGER."

"It's not my fault. You WERE the one taunting me."

"What ever."

"QUIET! I said page seven hundred and thirteen!" Yelled out Snape.

"Now you've done it Malfoy."

After double potions, Hermione, Ron and Harry took a break and headed off to Hagrid's house.

"Hermione, what was that all about? I mean… the ruckus between you and Ferret boy?" Ron asked

"I don't know. You know I get very irritated when I am around him"

"Yeah, and it wound you up with a one way ticket to detention with him AND Snape." Ron said still a bit furious.

"I'm sure _our_ Hermione can handle herself Ron. Seems to me you're having a fit or something."

"Shut up Harry. I am not."

Hermione giggled and then stopped.

"And I presume you found that amusing, 'Mione?" Ron asked in a very agitated tone.

"What's got your wand in a knot Ronald? I have done absolutely nothing to you."

"That's exactly it!"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, STOP IT NOW!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry mate. Sorry Hermione. I guess my breakfast has gotten to me."

"Well next time Ronald, please don't let it get to you."

"Hey Hagrid!" The Trio headed into Hagrid's house.

"'Ellow 'Arry, Ron, Hermione. Welcome back to school! Sorry I was not in the Great Hall on the first day. 'Adda deal with Grawp. Oi, Hermione are you alright?"

"No. She is not. She got landed with Malfoy in detention tonight with Snape." Ron answered for Hermione.

"Oh, blimey, what for?"

"Malfoy was taunting Hermione, and it irritated her a bit." Harry explained, no longer wanting Ron to answer, seeing that he was jealous.

"A BIT?! More of A LOT!" Hermione exploded.

"Now, Now Hermione. Calm down." Harry sat beside Hermione to comfort her. Ron just glanced at her with the least bit interest.

"Well you three best be off now."

"Okay Hagrid, see you later!" The trio left and started heading to their classes.

"Divination, is next for us, right Harry?" Ron asked,

"Yeah. Lucky Hermione has break during our Divination."

"Hermione, I really am sorry."

"It's alright Ron. You're forgiven. I'll see you two later." Hermione glanced back at her best friends with a half smile and started walking to the head boy and girl common room. She stared at the porthole picture for quite sometime before realizing that the Knight had been asking Hermione for the password.

"Password?!"

"Sorry, _Irreversible_"

"Thank you."

"Granger." Draco looked pleased at the sight of Hermione. She on the other hand was not. She was eager to walk right past him and walk straight up to her dormitory.

"Oi, I was talking to you! Where do you think you're going? GRANGER!"

Seeing as Hermione was ignoring him completely, he decided to come after her. As Hermione was about to open her door, Malfoy swung her around.

"Malfoy, please let go of me. I do not have the time to play such foolish games with you."

"Games? What are you talking about?"

"The other night, you _try to seduce_ me. Then the next morning, you have your arm over Parkinson's shoulders. Care to explain?"

"Oh, Granger. You're reading me ALL WRONG."

"Am I really now? Then what was all that about? You hovering over me."

"I was not _seducing_ you Granger. I was merely getting my point through. Never turn your back on me while I'm still talking to you."

"What ever Malfoy. Please, just let me be."

"What's the matter with you today Granger? First you mutter under your breath that I am not good at _anything_. Then you become insecure due to the fact I had my arm around Pansy. Next you accuse me of seducing you. Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Share? Share, what?"

"Well, obviously you are keeping something bottled up in that know-it-all head of yours. Never the less, _your heart_."

"My heart?! Have you gone mental Malfoy? You've completely have gone off line."

As Hermione turned around and opened her door, Malfoy jumped in front of her, and kissed her gently on her lips.

"What in Merlin's pants was that for? That was unnecessary!" She quickly raised her hand and slapped it across Draco's pale face.

"You're welcome Granger." Draco, who was now pleased with himself walked to his dorm with a smirk on his face.

'_Plan A, successful. She's falling for me. But I have to take things a bit slower. That kiss was not part of Plan A. But, I enjoyed it. She slapped me because she did not see it coming. Now for Plan B. She'll be wondering why I kissed her. Her mind will be circling throughout the whole day. Tomorrow, I shall make myself vulnerable. She will catch me snogging Parkinson tomorrow. And I know, that she will be enraged and will want to put a cruse on me.'_

Draco walked back down stairs to continue his homework. His smirk not leaving his face at all.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n; Here's chapter seven! I think this Chapter is far more long than the others? This chapter is filled with DRACO/HERMIONE interaction! Enjoy.

- PRINCESSxMALF0Y26

* * *

Hermione is utterly confused about what happened the night before. She wanted it to become a blur to her. But it just would not happen. When she woke up the next morning, as she was making her way down, to her surprise Draco had already woken up way before her and was reading a book. She walked right past him with out saying a word, and made her way out of the porthole. She was about to enter the Great Hall when…

'_I have lost my appetite. Maybe I should just go back to the common room, and ignore that slimy git. Hopefully I can. After what he did, I do not know what has gotten into me. There's not a minute that goes by that he does not cross my mind. Am I starting to fancy him? THIS CAN'T BE! It's so wrong on so many levels. And besides, Harry and Ron would disapprove, none the less that Malfoy's Harry's enemy.'_

"Ah Granger, not in the mood for a spot of Breakfast?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione just kept on walking until it hit her.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MALFOY!"

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Because of what happened last night, we have forgotten that we had detention!"

Draco's eyes widened when he realized she was right.

"We're dead when we walk into Professor Snape's class later."

"You're speaking too soon. We have to go there now Dra – Malfoy. So we can tell him we forgot. C'mon before all the others start arriving."

"You were about to call me –"

"Now is not the time Malfoy! Let's go."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I only have one guess as to why you two are here early."

"Sorry sir, _we_ forgot about our detention."

"Head boy and Head Girl, forgot about their detention? And what remarkable excuse do you have this time Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape, it was not Granger's fault we forgot."

"Alright, tell me then, why you two completely forgot."

"I was fooling around with Granger. I kept on taunting her about how stupid she was, and she got irritated and I got blow right to my face."

Hermione was in shock that Draco was taking the blame, but half of his excuse wasn't true.

"But I do not see a bruise on your face. Why is that?"

"I cleaned it up for him Professor Snape. I did not want everyone else to see."

"Very well. You SHALL serve it tonight. No more excuses. But I will add two extra hours to your detention. However, Malfoy you will be in charge."

"Did I hear you wrong, Sir? Malfoy, in charge?"

"Yes Miss Granger. I am leaving Malfoy in charge of YOU. I know this is both of your detention night, but I have no choice. Malfoy will serve his detention tomorrow night, after your trip to Hogsmead. This time you will be in charge of Malfoy, Miss Granger. Anymore questions?"

"No, sir." They both said in unison.

As they took their seats, Hermione shot Draco her "I am going to kill you" look. Draco just smirked at her. All the other students started getting into their seats. Harry and Ron were confused because they did not see Hermione during breakfast in the Great Hall.

* * *

"Let's go Granger. We're going to be late to detention. I mean _you're_ going to be late."

"Shut up."

The two walked side by side, occasionally Hermione would move ahead so that she was not beside Draco. But he on the other hand, would start walking faster just to catch up to her.

"Ah, at last you two made it. Now, I will be off. Malfoy, you have better keep things in order. I expect you will behave yourself, Miss Granger?"

"I will sir."

Snape left without looking back. He disappeared into the dark long corridor.

"Well, get in."

"Don't order me around Malfoy."

"Aren't I suppose to? I AM IN CHARGE tonight, isn't that right?"

"What ever. Well, what do you plan on having me do?"

"As I sit here, in front of Snape's desk, I want you to get on your knees and scrub the floor in front of this desk. I'll get the supplies for you." Draco took out his wand.

"_Accio Bucket. Accio Sponge_"

"Oh, why thank you. _You're such a gentleman_." Hermione gave Malfoy a nasty look, and then got to work.

Hermione did not notice that before she and Draco left their common room, she had unbuttoned two of her buttons on her shirt. She was in a hurry to not be late to their detention, she didn't have time to button them up.

So as Hermione was scrubbing the floor in front of Draco, He was peering into her blouse and was enjoying his view. Hermione would sometimes get up to wipe of the sweat on her forehead, and when she would, Draco would look up and pretend that he wasn't looking at anything.

Draco was quite pleased looking into Hermione's blouse. To the point where he can no longer be distracted by anything. Hermione got up, and saw Draco staring intently at her. She looked down at her blouse and saw why Draco was drooling.

"Malfoy, YOU PIG!"

"Wha – what?"

"I am not stupid. I know what you were looking at."

"Oh, do you really now? And what was I looking at?"

"You were staring intently into my blouse. YOU PERVE."

"And?"

"That's perverted!"

"Oh, stop whining Granger. You know you like it."

"WHY YOU –"Hermione rose her hand to slap Draco across the face, but he caught it.

"Just because you slapped me once, doesn't mean you're allowed to do it again. Don't get used to this Granger. I think you're getting a little to close for comfort."

"'_A little too close for comfort'_? I must say YOU ARE."

"No, No Granger. You see, I had nothing else to do. So why not stare into your blouse? Besides, it's not like they're _the big deal_ or anything. You may go now Granger."

Hermione stormed out of the classroom very red. She was so angry, she could not think of anything to say to Draco. But as she was making her way to their common room, she started swearing under her breath, hoping that no one could hear her.

When she got to their common room, she took a long hot shower. She felt filthy. Very filthy. By the time she was done, she assumed Draco would be down stairs, sitting on the couch with a big smirk on his face, as if he accomplished something. But to her surprise, he was not there. She took her robes and went into the corridors to go looking for Draco.

When she got to the dungeons, she heard a girl moaning. A familiar voice actually. She turned to the corner, and was in for quite a big shock.

Pansy Parkinson was up against the wall. Draco's arm against the wall. Hermione rubbed her eyes, wanting to believe she was just seeing things. When she opened her eyes, they were still there. Draco was snogging Pansy right before her eyes.

Hermione ran to the common room. The knight, who clearly saw that Hermione was crying her heart out did not ask for the password, and just let her in. She went up into her dorm. She sat on her bed, crying and crying. Half and hour later there was some knocking on Hermione's door. Hermione did not realize that she cried herself to sleep. She got up and opened the door.

"Whoa Granger, your eyes…"

"What. About. My. Eyes?" Hermione said looking at Draco with her narrowed eyes, clearly showing that she wanted to kill him.

"They're very puffed up. Hang on, were you crying?"

"What's that matter to you, Malfoy? You're pathetic. You really are. Way to lead me on, eh? Must be REALLY fun to do. Messing around. If I didn't know better, you're only _seducing_ me to get a real good laugh. Am I right?"

"Granger…"

"No. Save it for prissy little Parkinson." Hermione opened her door wide, stepped right into Draco's face, and then stepped back. Her face was getting even redder as Draco was staring into her eyes with his glistening silver ones. Unexpectedly, she took her wand out from behind her back, and threw a spell that gave Draco a huge and painful black eye.

"G'night Malfoy. _Sweet Dreams_." She slammed the door shut right in his face.

Draco walked to his dorm. Many thoughts racing in his head.

'_What is this feeling? Why is it, all of the sudden I'm feeling sympathetic towards that Mud blood? This can't be. I've only gone too far, and now I am falling for her. This was not supposed to happen. I must fight it. I'm only doing this to get a thrill in my life. I only suppose to be into her intimately, not heart and soul!'_

Draco banged his head against the brick wall, sending massive pain through his skull. He changed into his pajamas, fell onto his bed and everything started to become blurry.

* * *

Wait til i post up Chapter Eight. Things are just beginning. It's only starting to BURN UP. [;


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! So here is my _so long awaited_ Chapter eight, of my First FanFic of the pairing Lust for the Spineless Git. Wow, how long did it take?? Well, if others were not aware, my computer was being fixed at the time, and i had no MICROSOFT WORD. I had already started my chapter 8 before that. But here it is, hope you all that waited SO LONG are not disappointed with this chapter.

* * *

The following Saturday morning;

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Hermione said.

"Are you referring to me?"

"Yes, of course you. Who else in hear looks like a ferret?"

"Oh. _Very funny_, Granger."

"How was your snog fest with Parkinson last night, by the way? Seemed to me like you were longing for it." Hermione boasted sarcastically.

'_Plan B, success! She "caught" me in the act. But, for now I will not go on to Plan C.'_

"I hear a tone of jealousy, Granger?"

"Me, jealous? Over Parkinson? Merlin's beard no!"

"Well you see Granger, I only wanted some _fun_."

"Fun, with that sleazy girl?"

"Ah, so you _are_ jealous!"

"I am not, Malfoy."

"If you say so. Well, anyhow. Like I said. I only wanted some fun. And besides, you didn't _want_ me."

"Want, you? HAHA. You make me laugh. What makes you think I could possibly want _you_?"

"I dunno. You tell me. I didn't want to go after someone who has referred to me as a PIG, would I?"

"I never called you a PIG, Malfoy."

"Are you sure? Remember detention night? You walked out stating that I am a PIG."

"Well… Becau-"

"Because you liked it."

"Liked what, Malfoy?"

"Me, staring into your blouse."

"I felt ve-ve-very uncomfortable" Stammered Hermione.

"Sure. Well, that was my main reason as to why I was snogging dear Pansy last night. I wanted to snog you, but you called me a PIG."

"HOW DARE YOU USE ME AS AN EXCUSE!" Yelled Hermione.

She walked up towards Draco, staring him dead in the eyes. She stood back from him a few steps, and looked off to the side. She looked back again at Draco, and took several more steps back. And then, she did it. She **nearly **kicked Draco in his _most prized possession._

He awed in awful pain, merely making him tear because she kicked his _left sack_, which seemed to be very painful.

Hermione didn't bother looking back, so she stormed out of their common room, and made her way to the Great Hall.

"Good morning Hermione." Said Harry.

"Do you mind, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it Ron?"

"Well, will … I mean, can you…. WOULD YOU GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME?"

"Sure, _it's not like I have anything better to do._"

"YES!" Ron said in excitement.

"Hang on, we are you asking _me?_"

"Well, Harry's going with Ginny. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You could've asked Lavender, Ronald."

"WHAT? I don't want to. Besides, you already agreed to _accompany_ me."

"Fine, let's go get our things." Hermione said unhappily.

Harry and Ginny had already spilt with Ron and Hermione. So Ron and Hermione were left alone, walking around Hogsmeade.

"So, Hermione?"

"What is it?"

"Are you.. Well, do you fancy anyone at this time?"

Hermione didn't know whether or not she would tell Ron the truth, or just tell little white lies.

"Oh, no one at all. Why do you ask?"

"Erm, well I – AH! I see Harry and Ginny! Let's go follow them."

Ron didn't even bother talking about what he was supposed to say to Hermione while they were at Three Broomsticks.

Meanwhile…

"Draco, dear let's go to Three Broomsticks."

"Do not call me that Pansy. Please?"

"Why, is there something wrong with her calling you _dear_, Malfoy?" Asked Blaise.

"Nothing Zambini, mind you, why do you care?"

"Alright, you two. Stop it." Pansy looked a bit worried, thinking that the two might hex each other.

Millicent Bullstrode walks out of Three Broomsticks and informs Draco that Crabbe and Goyle are inside stuffing their faces.

"Oh, is that so? There is nothing new in that." Draco sneered.

Pansy and Blaise set off to sit at a table nearby Ron and Hermione.

"Draco, are you not going to sit down?"

"I'm coming Pansy. Don't need to get into a fit."

Draco was looking around, and his eyes landed on the table right in front of him. Which happened to be the table Ron and Hermione were seated at. He stares at Hermione's face for a little bit, and from what he sees, he's well convinced that Hermione is enjoying her time with Ron, when she really wasn't.

"Hermione, you okay? Looks like you've got something on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing, Ronald. Just eat." Hermione put on a fake smile, and Draco mistook it as a VERY HAPPY gesture.

He walked out and started swearing under his breath.

'_What is this? This feeling? This can't be. I'm not suppose to fall for Granger. I thought that I could handle this, but I guessed wrong. I must fight this because I am not losing the bet with Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini!'_

FLASH BACK;

"I reckon you can't get a virgin, Malfoy."

"What do you mean Zambini?"

"Well, all the girls you've ever _fancied_ were already _wasted_. You can't seem to get something FRESH."

"Zambini's right Malfoy."

"Shut your mouth Crabbe."

"You see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and myself are willing to make you a bet."

"Go on." Draco said.

"The only FRESH witch here, is the Gryffindor princess, Miss Hermione J. Granger."

"There are FAR MORE than her." Draco stated.

"What, you're willing to go for the Ravenclaw Virgins?" Goyle asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing. But Granger is, well. _The best out there_." Goyle continued.

"Then we have ourselves a deal, Malfoy? You lure Granger into falling head over heels for you. Then, YOU GO FOR THE PRIZE! It's that simple." Zambini explained.

"Alright, if that's what you three want, then I'm in." Draco said.

"But under one condition, Malfoy. You MUST NOT FALL for her in any way."

"Why would I fall for that Mud Blood?"

END OF FLASHBACK;;;

Draco decided to leave everyone in Hogsmeade. So he headed back to Hogwarts on his own.

* * *

Well, how was it? I do recall i had said in the previous chapter, _things are just heating up._ If i'm not mistaken, nothing _hot_ has occurred in this chapter. and i am most sorry. i am still plotting to get to that point in my story... But i do not wish to have a _hot scene_ way too early in my story. Let things BOIL first, before it becomes intensely hot. Review! until the next chapter...

[xx PRINCESSxMALF0Y26


	9. Chapter 9

Well, thanks to **IrishChic20**, **LoveJessPromise**, **marauders rox**, **thefunkybubble**, & **Queen Nightingale **

Because of you all, I shall continue my story! **IrishChic20**, I loved your review at the most! You spoke out to me the most.

Well, thank you very many for those who insisted I go on. As for the three horrible reviews that I got, I'll keep that in mind in my next story.

And I shall, continue my story. Well, I shall plot chapter nine first though. :D

Thank you guys, REALLY!

- PRINCESSxMALF0Y26


End file.
